1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control circuit, and more particularly to a control circuit for a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
To communicate information, conventional computers or work stations utilize keyboards or a mouse to serve as input devices. However, the input devices of the conventional computers or work stations cannot speedily transmit or change certain types of information formats.
With the development of technology, input devices for electronic products have achieved great diversity. Among the various input devices, touch panels have been widely used as main input devices and are gradually replacing the conventional input devices.